


Di terre metaforiche

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Vikings, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco, Ragnar desiderava ancora molte terre: ciò che bramava al momento era Parigi, ma il più delle volte trovava pace quando quelle terre, misteriose e sconosciute come il sogno di un errante, venivano semplicemente descritte dalla bocca del suo più fedele amico, Athelstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di terre metaforiche

**Di terre metaforiche**

 

  
  


Era nato per grandi cose, Ragnar, ma dalla vita lui era soprattutto affamato: di gloria, di conoscenza e di terre.  
Ragnar era predestinato, gliel’aveva detto Odino, a ottenere il potere e, difatti, con facilità era diventato Earl e coraggiosamente, poi, Re dei Vichinghi. Ma ciò non gli era bastato, aveva navigato come uno stratega per le terre dell’Ovest e le aveva conquistate: battaglia dopo battaglia; vittoria dopo vittoria; sangue su sangue. Benedetto dagli Dei e aiutato dai suoi alleati amici.  
Eppure, Ragnar non era mai sazio. Mai. Athelstan, suo fedele amico, gli aveva raccontato dell’Inghilterra, l’aveva trovata. Poi di Parigi e la desiderava, così come aveva agognato Lagertha da ragazzo e, poi, la sua seconda moglie, Aslaug.  
Aveva sognato l’Ovest, così come i suoi primi figli: Bjorn e Gyda; e sognava adesso le terre della Franchia, come aveva ambito ai suoi bambini più piccoli, cadendo perfino nella maledizione di un bambino deforme.  
Eppure i suoi non erano solo sogni di un folle pronto a sfidare gli Dei: piuttosto, ambizioni di un uomo dalla mentalità curiosa e aperta. Non era attratto dalla forza di avere il comando, ne era affascinato, e il suo privilegio era che sapeva gestirlo, il potere. Non ne aveva paura.  
Era curioso, questo era il suo più grande dono. La curiosità lo spingeva ad alti ideali e grandi aspirazioni, come nessuno prima di lui aveva fatto, come nessuno aveva osato.  
E questo grazie a Athelstan.  
Lo aveva capito dalla primo loro incontro, che quell’uomo avrebbe giovato a lui grandi cose. Glielo aveva sussurrato Freyr, quando i suoi occhi vispi avevano incrociato quelli umili del prete, e, difatti, Athelstan per lui era stato illuminante come il Sole.  
Non c’era mai stata diffidenza tra loro due, solo reciproca fedeltà. Era stato difficile, abituarsi, ma poi era risultato naturale, come fosse giusto.  
E forse perché Ragnar non lo aveva mai trattato da servo, quale era. O forse perché era Ragnar ad essere servo delle parole di Athelstan…  
In ogni caso, erano state molte le occasioni in cui si erano appartati per parlare; molti erano stati i momenti in cui l’uno aveva ricercato gli spazi solitari dell’altro. E questo perché necessitavano di imparare l’uno dall’altro, come se non avessero mai limiti.  
Athelstan, uomo nato per amare, si era affezionato agli Dei dei pagani, perché questi erano quelli di Ragnar. E Ragnar pregava per il Dio cristiano di Athelstan, perché questo l’aveva condotto a lui.  
Si erano divisi tante volte, ma alla fine, al ritorno di uno, l’altro si sedeva e attendeva che iniziasse a raccontargli qualcosa di nuovo, oppure a ripetere un viaggio già narrato. Dopotutto, a Ragnar bastava ascoltare la voce di Athelstan per essere rapito in un mondo fatto di mille sfumature di ambizioni.  
Ecco, Ragnar desiderava ancora molte terre: ciò che bramava al momento era Parigi, ma il più delle volte trovava pace quando quelle terre, misteriose e sconosciute come il sogno di un errante, venivano semplicemente descritte dalla bocca del suo più fedele amico, Athelstan. Era simile al compiacimento di un orgasmo, la voce del prete e quelle avventure dettate e scandite da una semplice bocca. E se solo lo avesse detto ad alta voce, cosa che stranamente non aveva mai fatto, Athelstan gli avrebbe riso, arrossendo un po’ su quelle gote levigate, dandogli del pagano blasfemo.  
Già, più di una volta, Ragnar si chiese se agognasse conquistare altre terre per il solo compiacimento di udirne prima le loro storie dalle labbra di Athelstan. E, le stesse volte, tormentandosi, Ragnar domandò a se stesso se ciò che tanto lo consumava, infuocando il petto e accecando lo sguardo di curiosità e passione, non fossero proprio quelle labbra, terre metaforiche inesplorate, che gli narravano con focoso ardimento; labbra che, forse, non avrebbe mai potuto valicare con le proprie per conquistarle e farle sue, come era capace e aveva il coraggio di fare col resto del mondo.  
Si ritrovava a fissarle, spesso si perdeva tra le parole a causa dei suoi pensieri, celati in un paio di occhi folli e vacui di iceberg: pensieri che immaginavano come fossero la loro consistenza, quale fosse il sapore al di là di quella bocca e perché, soprattutto, fosse così difficile provare a scoprirlo.  
Quando riprendeva il filo del discorso, Ragnar lo fissava negli occhi e capiva che ogni parte di Athelstan, ogni terra di quel corpo inesplorato sarebbe sempre stato ciò che più avrebbe agognato nella sua vita mortale e, al tempo stesso, ciò che avrebbe sempre temuto di più conquistare.


End file.
